I Promised You a Pizza
by LylyWeasley
Summary: "You should know by now," she purred, pressing her body to his, "that it takes more than a stab to the gut to get rid of me. Besides," she ran her fingers through his hair and let her hand settle at the back of his neck, "I promised you a pizza." Cas gets a surprise visit from Meg. Set after "Goodbye Stranger" Rated M for Explicit sexual content.


Castiel was surprised when he heard the knock at the door. He had warded himself against angels ever since he'd hidden the tablet. Sam and Dean didn't know where he was, sadly. He had spent much of the past few days wishing that he hadn't left them the way he had. But, it had been necessary. And now, he was alone and confused. Perhaps, whoever it was had gotten the wrong hotel room. He stood there, waiting to see if they would simply give up. A moment or two later, the knocking came again. Brow furrowed, he went to go answer the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a familiar, albeit unexpected, face. There, holding a pizza box, was Meg.

She looked vastly different from the last time he'd seen her. Last time, she'd been beaten and bloody and her hair had been matted with filth. Her face was now healed and her, now blonde, hair was sleek and shiny. She had her trademark smirk in place and when she saw him, she winked.

"Well, hello there, Clarence," she drawled, employing her nickname for him. She held out the pizza, "I have your delivery."

"How did you find me?" Castiel asked.

Meg bit her lip coquettishly, "I've got my ways. Are you gonna invite me in, or what?"

He sighed, stepping aside and gesturing her in, "Come in, then." When she stepped past him, he closed and locked the door behind her.

"Nice digs you got here," Meg said, taking in the hotel room, "I was surprised that you ditched Sam and Dean before."

"Meg," Castiel said, his tone forceful, "How are you here? I was watching after I left. You were killed. Crowley stabbed you."

She set the pizza down on the coffee table in front of the television and sauntered back to him. She ran her hands down the lapels of his trench coat, sending shivers down his spine, "You should know by now," she purred, pressing her body to his, "that it takes more than a stab to the gut to get rid of me. Besides," she ran her fingers through his hair and let her hand settle at the back of his neck, "I promised you a pizza."

"I do not require food," Castiel said, feeling hyperaware of the demon's closeness to him. He couldn't say it was entirely unwelcome, either.

Her playful smirk was back in place, "Neither do I, Clarence. But you can be the Pizza Man anyway."

In the blink of an eye, Castiel had tangled one hand in Meg's hair and pulled her to him, crashing their lips together. Meg gripped Castiel by the lapels and pressed their torsos together even harder. Everything in the angel's mind went fuzzy. It had always been this way with Meg. Despite her demonic nature, there was an undeniable pull between the two of them and he couldn't get himself to care about anything other than the fact that he wanted her.

When they broke apart, Meg's lips were swollen and her face was flushed, "Damn, angel boy. Who knew that was under that conservative vessel of yours?"

This time when they collided, Castiel grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. Meg wrapped her legs around the angel, showing the true strength of the demon inside the girl. Still connected by the lips, they made their way to the bed. Castiel sat down on the edge of the mattress, letting Meg straddle him, her hips directly on top of his. Desire was flaring inside of Castiel and he could feel his erection, hard beneath Meg, and causing his pants to become uncomfortably tight.

Me pushed Castiel's coat and suit jacket off with one swift movement. She then made short work of his tie and the buttons on his dress shirt. Taking in his bare torso, she said, "You really should show off more, Clarence. I could just eat you up."

Her words sparked Castiel into action. He stripped her of her leather jacket and shirt quicker than she could register he actions. He then brought her lips to his again and slid his tongue into her mouth. Meg responded in kind, grazing her teeth on Castiel's bottom lip and entwining her tongue with his. Castiel let out a low groan as he reached up to massage her breasts. This was new territory, so he felt clumsy. But he was letting what he knew from the Pizza Man guide him. He didn't want to break the moment. Reaching around her back, he fumbled with the clasp of her bras. He was quite unsuccessful, so Meg reached behind her and unsnapped it with a quick flick of her fingers. Once she was completely exposed, Castiel put his mouth to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He sucked gently, causing Meg to moan. He moved to the other side and she threaded both her hands into his tousled hair.

When Castiel resurfaced, he just looked into her eyes for a few moments, trying to figure out how to voice his feelings.

"What's on your mind, Cas?" Meg said softly, the mocking tone in her voice now replaced by a sweet sincerity. But it was the use of his name that brought him back to himself.

"I..." he stammered, "I want," he paused, searching for the right words, "I want you."

Suddenly, Meg's devious grin was back, "You wanna?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. He nodded, looking nervous. "But you've never-?" He shook his head and she chuckled, "Just lay back and relax, Castiel. I'll show you the ropes."

She pushed him onto his back and climbed off of him. Then, she quickly undid his fly and pulled his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. She bent down and picked up his tie, sitting on the bed again. She took both of his hands and, using his tie, tied his wrists securely to the bed posts. Castiel looked up at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Trust me," she said, "You're gonna like it."

Castiel swallowed nervously as Meg stood up and started taking off her own pants. He was transfixed by the way the fabric hugged her hips and thighs as it slid down her body. He knew she had kept herself in view on purpose. And her goal had been achieved. He was aching in ways he'd never thought possible from watching her. Now, she stood there in nothing but a black, lace thong. Cas wanted to touch her so badly, but his hands were restrained. Meg made her way onto the bed again, but she stayed down by his hips and out of reach. Slowly, she peeled down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Meg came up by his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She then began pressing a trail of kisses down his jaw and his torso until she reached his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He wasn't sure about what was going on and he only trusted Meg to a point.

Without a word, she took him into her mouth. Castiel's protest caught in his throat. This was certainly sinful, but at the same time it felt so right. Meg licked and sucked his shaft until he was brought just to the edge. But she didn't take him the rest of the way. Instead, she let him slide out of her mouth. Without his permission, a slight whining escaped his lips. All Meg did was discard her thong and straddle him once more.

"Please," Cas begged, "Meg, please."

"You got it, baby-doll," she drawled, slowly easing herself onto him.

Cas let out a moan and tried to reach out and touch her again, but his hands were caught by the tie. He could have broken out easily, but he preferred not to take the whole bed post with him. When Meg placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce up and down, it took all of his self control not to buck his hips. The sensation of her, tight and hot around him, was so intense, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. Without breaking her rhythm, Meg leaned down and kissed him fiercely. Her mouth moved over his neck, where she sucked dark bruises into the skin.

"Untie me," Cas gasped.

Meg straightened up again, a curious glint in her eyes, "Say again?"

"I said," Cas replied, more firmly, "Untie me."

She did as he asked, letting the tie drop to the floor. He reached out and lifted her off of him. She threw him a slightly disappointed look, "Done already?"

He said nothing, just got of the bed and stood at the foot of it. Finally, he said, "Stand in front of me and bend over."

She did as he asked. Once she was bend over the bed, she said, "Ooh Cas, I like it when you're bossy."

Cas planted a trail of kisses down her spine. She shivered in anticipation. Then, tentatively, he slid a finger into her. Her gasp made a thrill shoot through him. He then got onto his knees and pressed his mouth to her. Meg gripped the sheets tighter as he licked her, tasting every bit of her. When he stood up again, he wasted no time grasping her hips and sliding into her. His thrusts were uneven at first, but he got the hang of it quickly. Meg's sighs and moans spurred his tempo faster and faster.

"Ah, Cas..." she cried, "Harder!"

Remembering the Pizza Man, Cas spanked her. Meg let out a sound of pleasure so he spanked her again and again until her skin was pink and his hand stung. He could feel his climax coming as well as Meg tightening around him. With a few more powerful thrusts, he fell over the edge. Both of them cried out as they found their release. Gently, he pulled out of her and they both lay back onto the bed.

Meg turned to look at Cas, smiling, "That was all kinds of sexy, Clarence. You're really something."

To his surprise, Cas found that he was also smiling, "It was pleasurable for me as well."

After a few moments of silence, Meg asked, "Cas?"

"Hm?" he responded.

"I could really go for that pizza now."


End file.
